1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a backlight unit equipped with an optical assembly and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) may be light emitting sources by being made of GsAs-based, AlGaAs-based, GaN-based, InGaN-based, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials.
These light emitting diodes are packaged and used as light emitting devices that produce various colors, and the light emitting devices are used as light sources in various fields, such as a light indicator showing colors, a character display, and a video display.